


Yours for the Duration

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Compulsion, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Loki (Marvel), Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Slave Trade, Implied/Referenced Slavery, Light Angst, Living Together, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Teaching, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Loki finds Tony Stark in need of rescuing, it's an unexpected chance to incur favour with Thor and the rest of the Revengers. But what happens after he saves the man, is of course, far more complicated.





	Yours for the Duration

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was first put in my folder in April 2017. ALMOST A YEAR SINCE CONCEPTION. But hey, I'm super glad to get this out of my drafts! I hope you all like it :D
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE:** This story might mention slave trade and slavery but nothing of the kind happens in this story. No advantages are taken and no warnings have been tagged because none should be implied. But, as stated, it _is_ mentioned in the story.

Loki had never been fond of slavery.

He found it a repulsive show of abusive dominance and a deplorable demonstration of perceived power. There was nothing glorious or respectable in forced servitude and fearful compliance. 

Loki had disliked it long before the Mad Titan had compelled him to attack Midgard and it disgusted him now as he walked through a slave market. He forced himself to show nothing but bland disinterest while inside he was revolted at the display. Loki would normally prefer to be nowhere near these places, but he had required a small magical trinket that a slave owner had in his possession. Now that Loki had relieved him of it, he planned to leave the planet as soon as possible.

Loki was searching for a place to teleport in peace when, to his surprise, he heard a familiar voice growling, “Touch me again and I’ll punch you in the fucking face.”

It had taken Loki a moment to place the voice and a few more to be able to navigate the crowd to find the mortal standing with five other slaves that were being displayed for potential buyers. The man’s head was turned to the side, obviously having been recently backhanded for his impudence, but it hadn’t dulled the fire burning in Tony Stark’s eyes.

 _Oh dear_ , Loki thought. _How in the Norns has he managed to find himself here?_

While Loki had heard that Tony Stark had joined the Revengers after the destruction of Thanos, Loki had already been keeping far away from his brother and the surviving mortal ‘heroes’. While he had assisted them in the battle for the universe, he had also stolen away with a few precious items from Thor’s ship in the aftermath, none the least being the Casket of Ancient Winters.

He was sure Thor would not be keen to see him again anytime soon. 

But, that did not change the fact that one of his shield-brothers seemed to be up for sale. 

Tony Stark’s clothes had been exchanged for the typical cream chiton that was common for slaves. He was also wearing thick manacles scrawled with runes and magic. It was the kind of item only given to the most disobedient, untrustworthy slaves. It made Loki think that the man’s presence here was _not_ part of some Revenger plot to save the innocent. Which meant Tony Stark truly was up for purchase and that placed Loki in the perfect position to buy him.

A small smirk twitched at his mouth and Loki let it grow even wider, a depiction of glee and chaos and a mask that he had worn many times on Midgard during his invasion. 

Stepping forward, Loki moved directly for Stark. The mortal spotted him in a moment, his eyes going wide with momentary recognition and relief before dropping to Loki’s smile and shifting closer towards uncertainty and dismay. 

Loki barely glanced at the other slaves as he stopped in front of Stark and let his eyes travel over the other man. He looked much the same as the last time Loki had seen the mortal; a little older perhaps, but he had otherwise been well groomed and washed by those who were trying to turn a profit with him.

“My, my,” he remarked, “a mortal man so far from home.”

Stark looked ready to say something, but the slave owner had pounced on the potential sale and had come to stand beside Stark. 

“A truly impressive find,” the man tapped Stark’s arm with a finger, making Stark tense and grit his teeth. “Muscled, strong and disobedient.” The man grinned. “In need of a good master to break him.”

“Oh, yes,” Loki murmured. He also moved before Stark or the owner could protest, gripping Stark’s jaw in a parody of the time he threw the man out a window. Stark was looking at him with pure rage in his eyes and it only made Loki chuckle under his breath as he tipped the man’s head back even further, making him look up at Loki.

“Be careful,” the owner warned. “He is known to spit.”

 _Oh, I would like to see him **dare**_ , Loki thought with glee, imagining Stark so defiant and furious. He didn’t want to tempt the man to try however, so he let the mortal go and stepped back. He could see a small burst of panic flare in Stark’s eyes before it was hurriedly squashed. It made Loki wonder: was it panic that he would leave Stark to his fate? Or panic that he would purchase the man himself?

He supposed time would tell.

“I will have him,” Loki stated simply and watched the slave owner smile victoriously, but when Loki glanced back at Stark, he found the mortal’s face was very carefully blank.

Loki wasn’t able to stay studying him for long however as he was soon being ushered into the slave owner’s tent where the man attempted to offer him additional supplies in order to... _subdue_ Stark. Loki didn’t let the disdain he felt show on his face as he rejected the offers and paid only for Stark and his manacles.

Stepping back out of the tent when the transaction was complete, Loki found Stark being held firm by one of the slave owner’s guards. Loki dismissed the guard and placed his hand strong and firm on the back of Stark’s neck, leading him roughly through the market square.

Stark tried to fight his hold, but when he didn’t get anywhere, Stark growled, “Loki, what the fuck are you-”

“If you do not be quiet,” Loki interrupted, hissing under his breath, “I will return you and let you fare with the next person who tries to purchase you.”

Stark didn’t look happy by the order, but he at least fell silent and let Loki direct him out of the markets and into the first available, quiet bit of courtyard. It was the matter of moments for Loki to tug on his magic and wrap it around them, and from one blink to the next, the two of them disappeared from the planet.

* * *

Tony wasn’t panicking. Not at all.

He was only purchased by bag-of-cats Loki at a fucking _slave auction_ and teleported away to fuck knows where, making it even _less_ likely that he would be found and rescued by the Revengers anytime soon.

Thor had been looking for Loki for _months_ and getting nowhere. Thor’s frustration at the mage’s thieving was only eclipsed by how glad he was that it was the extent of his brother’s betrayal during the battle with Thanos. 

And, okay, Tony might have been a _little_ bit relieved to see Loki at that auction, especially since he might have been more than a little bit terrified at the prospect of who or _what_ might have decided they wanted to own him. Loki at least was a familiar face, a bastion of hope. But then, of course, common sense had kicked in: Loki was by no definition in the book a ‘good guy’. He was selfish and complicated and had been _actually at a slave trade festival_. What the hell did that say about the guy? Nothing good, Tony was sure.

He was also hilariously overpowered without his suit. He was also wearing heavy, impossible to fight with manacles and had just been teleported to Loki’s lair. So was he panicking? Okay, maybe a little. It didn’t mean he had to let Loki see it.

“Whatever the fuck you want from me, you’re not going to get it,” Tony snarled at him the moment they arrived.

He barely even glanced around at the room he was in (warm wood, windows overlooking a forest, a crackling fire that seemed to start the moment they appeared, settees and chairs covered in throw rugs, and books _everywhere_ ) knowing that giving his attention to anything other than Loki was a stupid idea. He also doubted that he would get more than a few steps into any escape attempt without being caught.

Loki had let Tony’s neck go once they’d appeared in his home and he was standing in front of Tony now, watching him with interest and amusement. “Oh? Won’t I, Stark?”

Tony knew that Loki hadn’t specified anything that he wanted yet. Loki also hadn’t been acting like a domineering slave master, but Tony still knew that there would be something self-serving lurking inside the mage’s actions. Tony just had to ferret it out and then make sure he didn’t get it. He wasn’t about to be Loki’s leverage or his slave and Tony tilted his chin defiantly in the face of Loki’s mocking questions.

The demi-god just let out a small huff of a laugh at Tony’s reaction. “Stark, do you comprehend how _lucky_ you are that I was the one to purchase you?”

Tony couldn’t stop his scoff in time. “Lucky for _you_ , maybe; I’m sure a bargaining chip like me doesn’t just show up in front of you every day.”

“Oh, you’re quite right,” Loki agreed with a smirk. “And I will take full advantage of being the one to find you - but no, Stark, I don’t think you comprehend the true gravity of the situation you were in.”

And there was something maddeningly goading in his eyes, daring Tony to ask the question ‘ _what do you mean?_ ’

He refused to be that predictable. 

“Oh, I think I got my share of imagery:” Tony sniped instead, “beatings, fuckings or menial tasks if I was lucky. They didn’t exactly _skimp_ on explaining it to me.”

“Ah, but you planned to fight them, did you not? To spit and curse and defy to the very last breath?”

Tony smiled unkindly. “Same thing I’ll do to you, Prancer.”

“Then perhaps I should demonstrate how fortunate you were to secure _me_ as your buyer?” Loki suggested and there was something in his eyes that was a mixture between pity, self-satisfaction and exasperation. “Kneel.”

Tony had been prepared to say ‘ _fuck you_ ’ and maybe flip the mage the finger for good measure - but he didn’t, he _couldn’t_ , not when he felt his knees bending and complying. Not until he was on the ground and he was staring at himself with shock and horror as he _knelt_.

“The manacles that you wear are compulsive,” Loki explained, and any earlier tease and humour was gone from his voice. When Tony looked up at him, he found Loki watching him carefully, “You proved yourself troublesome so the manacles were a part of your sale. They became active the moment I became your owner; from that point on, you will do anything that I say without choice because you belong to me. If I were to tell you to murder someone you wouldn’t hesitate. If I was to tell you to strip naked and take my cock without any form of preparation your body would comply, simply because I had ordered you.”

Tony felt as if it was hard to breathe, he was sure he’d paled as the level of power that Loki--that _anyone_ who purchased him--held was made painfully clear and the knowledge was absolutely horrifying. He could only stare at Loki with dread and legitimate fear as he waited for what was to follow.

“But,” Loki told him, “I have no intention of misusing that.” He waved a dismissive hand and added, “You may stand.”

Feeling the weight that was keeping him pinned to the ground disappear, Tony slowly stood, feeling slightly shaky and wanting nothing more than to take a prybar and chisel to the manacles until he could fling them as far away from him as possible.

“Then what are you going to do with me?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Tony knew better than to expect the truth from Loki, but somehow, the mage seemed willing to offer it. 

“You are Thor's shield-brother and returning you from such a fate will earn me a boon.” A smirk curled around Loki’s mouth, his good humour returning now that they were back on even ground. “I find that very appealing.”

“You want a favour,” Tony realised. “A get out of jail free card the next time we catch you doing something you shouldn’t.”

 _And we’ll do it_ , Tony added silently, already knowing it for the truth it was, _because Thor will owe you, and so will I._

Loki looked every inch the smug bastard that he was. “I consider it a fair trade, do you not agree, Stark?”

Tony did. It was fair, it was _very_ fucking fair and Tony knew that he’d be willing to forgive Loki a whole host of things if it meant he was returned to the Revengers uninjured and unmolested. But until then, he was still at Loki’s mercy and had nothing but the trickster’s word that he wouldn’t misuse the power that was held in his hands.

Tony’s eyes dropped down to the cuffs. They were wide and thick and not unlike the ones Thor had placed on Loki back when they’d captured him after his invasion of Earth. Tony pulled slightly at them, feeling the chain catch but feeling not an inch of strain or give in the metal.

He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer, but he still looked up at Loki and asked, “Any chance you’ll take these off me?”

“No,” and Loki actually looked apologetic. “While we might not be outright enemies, I have no guarantee that you don’t still harbour a wish for revenge for my attack against your world.” Tony went to protest that, mostly because _what the fuck_ could he actually do to harm Loki at this point? But Loki continued before Tony could speak, “Therefore, your cuffs will remain until I return you to Thor. But," Loki said, his voice serious and firm, "you have my word that I will not abuse that power.”

“Oh, well, since I have your _word_ ,” Tony snapped, feeling vulnerable and not liking it in the slightest.

Loki let out a soft breath. “Believe me or not, Stark, it is of little matter, but I will _not_ remove your manacles.”

“Right, fine, great. Whatever.” Loki quirked an eyebrow at his bitten out words and Tony made himself take a breath and try again with a calmer voice, “How long am I going to be stuck here?” 

Loki shrugged slightly. “You will remain until I can locate the Revengers and return you.” He paused briefly before offering, almost as if in compensation, “During that time I will endeavour to avoid giving you anything that resembles an order.” 

Tony really, really wanted to be ingenious about the fact that Loki was leaving the cuffs on and keeping him, for all intents and purposes, under Loki’s control, but, well, could he really blame the guy? They weren’t exactly enemies, but they sure as hell weren’t friends. Loki was being remarkably decent, all things considered. Hell, Tony should probably be flattered that Loki respected him enough to consider him a threat even when he was without the suit. 

And really, everything Loki had said so far made Tony think he was going to be treated as something between an investment and a guest. Things could be _much_ worse than that.

 _Better not start biting the hand that will feed you_ , Tony’s sensible side told him. It sounded a lot like Rhodey.

Sighing a little, Tony decided to do his best to stay very firmly on Loki’s good side for as long as their cohabitation lasted. “Okay, fine. Thanks. Do I get a bedroom or am I going to be sleeping on the couch?”

Tony was sure he wasn’t imagining the hint of relief in Loki’s expression at Tony’s acceptance of the situation. He supposed it was easier to have a houseguest who wasn’t distrustful of and growling at you at every turn. 

“I shall show you to the guest room,” Loki told him, sounding formal and polite and every-inch the good host as he directed Tony to follow him.

With very little else to do, Tony just fell into step behind the mage.

* * *

When it came to cohabitation with a former enemy turned slave, Loki had imagined numerous outcomes to having a manacled Tony Stark in his home. Anger, hate and disgust had been highly probable options. Avoidance, resentment and wary circling of one another had also been something Loki expected. He was pleasantly surprised to find Stark made a genuine effort to be civil.

While Loki had always known that Stark was calculating and capable, it was interesting to observe it in such close quarters. Stark spent much of his time in the guest room but he would come out to make himself a meal or to steal one of Loki’s books to read. 

Loki had been amused when he’d first realised the latter, but he hadn’t felt inclined to stop the man from trying to occupying himself. Instead, Loki found himself watching curiously and making note of the books Stark seemed most interested in. He also... might have started leaving additional tomes around that he thought Stark might enjoy.

The first time he’d done it--placing the second volume of a text Stark had just finished in the living area--Stark had picked up the book only to snap his head towards Loki in astonishment and suspicion. Loki had chosen to ignore it and Stark had eventually slipped back into the guest room without a word but with the tome in hand.

It was a curious development and much to his surprise, Loki found his interest in the mortal being rekindled.

During his invasion, Loki had researched each member of the would-be ‘Avengers’ extensively with the help of Agent Barton’s files. They had all been useful to him but Tony Stark had been the only mortal to _intrigue_ him.

Tony Stark was highly intelligent. He was also creative, stubborn and knew the meaning of suffering. He would also never break; he would only ever turn his fire on the ones who had dared to attack him. In the midst of his own capture and rebellion against Thanos, Loki had read Tony Stark’s story and _smiled_.

It was that appreciation for a like mind that had found Loki flyting with him inside the mortal’s home. It also had him chuckling at the mortal’s audacity and wit. He might have needed to throw Stark out of a window in the end, but Loki had still instinctively liked him.

In the months and years that followed Loki had not had the time nor enough inclination to explore Tony Stark further. The battle with Thanos had only put him in the same room as the man twice, and they’d spoken hardly a word during either time. He had continued to be impressed by the recountings that Thor told of Stark, but as mortal lives were fleeting and Loki had more important things to give his attention to, he’d let his interest in Stark be pushed to the side and fade.

Now, however, Loki was living with the man and that allowed the mage to study him far more easily. 

Yet despite his careful and subtle observations of the man, Loki had not expected Stark to seek him out on their fourth day together. Stark had the volume Loki had left out clutched in his hand and he looked unusually tense as he stopped at the foot of the settee where Loki was sitting.

“Yes?” He’d enquired, putting down the knife he had been cleaning and sharpening to rest it with the others on the silk cloth.

Stark had eyed the blades dubiously but had still turned his attention back onto Loki to ask, “I’ve read the chapter on teleporting three times.” He paused, a frown puckering his brow. “And physics still tells me that this doesn’t make _any_ sense.”

Loki tried not to smile. “Then Midgardian measurements are incorrect.”

“You know, I would absolutely love to argue that, but I’m painfully aware that you’re probably right.” The honesty allowed Loki's smile to finally break free. Stark saw it and only seemed buoyed, "Any chance you might be willing to throw me a bone of understanding?" Loki's face slackened with the surprise of the query, but Stark seemed to take it the wrong way; a grimace quickly forming. "Okay, so not a bone. A crumb then? Something that might give me a better idea of what the hell this book is talking about?"

Loki could only stare at the mortal, feeling stunned and faintly mystified that not only was the man conversing with him, but he was asking for Loki’s help - with _magic_. It was a rare occurrence for anyone to seek out Loki voluntarily, let alone for his help as a mage, and before Stark could start trying to retreat back into his rooms, Loki decided to answer him, “What part in particular were you having difficulty grasping?”

Stark didn't even hesitate, he instantly began rattling off a surprising amount of questions that Loki endeavoured to keep up with and answer. It was not unlike having a pupil and Loki found himself enjoying the half an hour they spent talking. When Stark had run out of queries and made his way back to his room, Loki found himself oddly disappointed, but he did his best to ignore it as he went back to his blades.

Yet, it became a repeat occurrence as the more that Stark read, the more answers and information he wanted. Loki found himself only encouraging Stark and delighting in the many discussions that Stark’s pursuits inevitably inspired.

As the days turned into weeks, Loki realised that he liked Stark. He liked the man’s company, humour and quick-mind. It was no longer admiration from afar; it had instead turned into genuine fondness. Stark didn’t begrudge Loki his past nor his refusal to remove the manacles that were still binding the mortal. Stark almost began to treat him like a _friend_ \- but Loki knew it could not be true.

Stark collected fond admirers and friendships with ease: his charm, generosity and intelligence assured others flocked to him. Stark could and _did_ have his pick of associates. Loki was not oblivious to the knowledge that--for all that they were civil and friendly to one another--he still maintained power over Stark for as long as the mortal wore the manacles. Loki knew that the thought couldn’t be far from Stark’s mind either. In fact, he would be unsurprised to learn that Stark was being _overly_ charming in order to secure his place in Loki’s good graces.

Loki would act similarly, if their roles were reversed. (He would also be far more spiteful about retaining the manacles, no matter the logic behind his captors insisting on them.)

Still, any duplicity of Stark’s affections aside, it meant little when they were only residing together until Loki could pinpoint where the Revengers ship was and return him. Loki could enjoy Stark’s company while the mortal remained with him, and enjoy the knowledge of soon having a favour he could hold over his brother and Stark’s head. It did not have to be anything more.

 _He need only be an amusement as he grumbles and curses about magic theory._ The thought had Loki smirking slightly and before the mage knew what he was doing; Loki was seeking out the other man to check on his progress.

He found Stark lying sprawled on one of the settees in the living area. He was reading the latest book Loki had recommended him. He had one hand holding the book in the air by the base while the other was resting on his stomach where his fingers were tapping an absent beat. The chain of the manacles was the one concession that Loki had agreed to make and had removed it on the first day, allowing Stark to dress in the clothes Loki provided and move about with ease.

Loki had stood back, staying out of Stark’s line of sight as he merely observed the other man. His body was relaxed but his gaze intent as his eyes flew over the text, absorbing everything with speed.

It was only when he saw the mortal mouthing a basic incantation as if to memorize it that Loki announced himself, “You do recall me explaining that you cannot simply _learn_ magic just because you wish it, Stark?”

“I also remember you saying that magic is a force of willpower,” Stark instantly rebutted making Loki wonder if Stark had noticed him after all. “And I don’t do well with being told something is impossible.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Loki drawled while coming over to stand beside the settee and look down at Stark. “But you are not a born magic-user which means you will need to cultivate the energy required for spells before they will be possible for you.”

Stark instantly perked up, his attention on Loki becoming razor-sharp as he even lowered the book. “How do I cultivate it?”

 _Patience. Years of study. Guidance by a teacher._ The answers all rushed through Loki’s mind, but it was all the more damning when a small whisper in the back of Loki’s thoughts added: _With my help._

Loki hadn’t taken a pupil in centuries and even the few apprentices he’d taught had always grudgingly sought him out. Never once had Loki been so intrigued and impressed with someone that he would be tempted to _offer_ himself as tutor.

 _Clearly you have spent too long without interesting companionship_ , Loki told himself, still feeling a little shaken by the turn of his thoughts. 

He did his best to dismiss them as he focused on answering Stark’s question. “Every living thing has energy within it. You must locate your own and learn to sense it at all times. It will take time and patience, but when you have mastered this, you can start to borrow energy from others and use power sources to help you perform more complex spells.”

Stark’s eyes were bright as he sat up on the couch, his book forgotten as his attention stayed riveted on Loki. “Can you teach me how to find it?”

“I...” Loki hesitated as the very thought he had been debating was thrown out between them. There were a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t agree, none the least being that Stark was hardly an ally and more likely to use what he learned _against_ Loki.

But Stark was looking at him with such intrigue and hope. He was also being so bold as to ask one of the most powerful mages in the universe to help him master such a basic bit of magic. And he was also trusting Loki to help him with something so _intimate_.

_It is not an agreement to be his tutor, just a little dabbling with a fledgling mage. It will mean nothing._

“Yes,” Loki found himself answering. “I can teach you.”

He was rewarded by a smile so bright and ecstatic that Loki almost forgot that Stark wasn’t living with him by choice. He almost forgot that whatever they shared wasn’t anything resembling friendship. Loki almost forgot that Stark wouldn’t be staying with him forever, and that whatever strange truce they had forged would be disappearing just as quickly as it came.

Loki _almost_ forgot, but he didn’t, because the moment Stark shifted Loki heard the sound of metal and he glanced down to see the manacles on Stark’s wrists. 

And it made Loki remember.

Because Stark was a mortal hero and Loki could not afford to let himself become attached to having his companionship - no matter how much Loki might be discovering that he wanted to keep it.

* * *

Tony had to admit, that all things considered, living with Loki was actually pretty fun.

The manacles were still a pain in the ass, catching on everything and weighing down his wrists. There was also a low-level discomfort that never quite went away just remembering being told to ‘ _kneel_ ’ and knowing how much power Loki still held over him.

But the thing was, Loki never used it. Loki was always very careful to avoid using any wording that could be misconstrued as an order - even during magic practice Loki was very watchful of his sentence structure and Tony really appreciated it. 

And that was the most surprising thing about Loki, really. While he could be standoffish, lordly and like a cat that just got unexpectedly wet and was going to scratch the ever loving hell out of you (usually when his plots to find the Revengers failed)... he was also a pretty decent guy. He was polite and generous with his books and his answers to Tony’s never-ending list of questions. He was funny when he recounted stories about the many times he’d used brotherly affection and mischief to humiliate Thor. He was also patient as he explained complex magic concepts for the third time when Tony just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

His time with Loki was _fun_ and _mind-blowing_ and it honestly left Tony half-wishing that Loki wouldn’t find the Revenger ship anytime soon. Hell, a part of him wanted to ask if Loki would be his permanent teacher and maybe join the Revengers while he was at it? Because, really, apart from a few bouts of minor thievery and some fairly harmless mischief, it wasn’t like Loki had actually done anything lately to be considered a bad guy. Sure, there was his slightly turbulent past, but he’d actively helped to save the universe twice. _Twice!_

Surely, Loki had more good in him than bad? Surely Thor would jump for joy at having his brother back?

_...Surely Loki would laugh in my face and refuse to join if I ever did ask him._

The thought made Tony sigh loudly and open his eyes.

He’d been sitting cross-legged and trying to meditate for the past twenty minutes and he was utterly failing to get anywhere. Loki advocated that as part of his magic training Tony should find his magical core at least twice a day. The problem was, Tony often found his mind drifting when he tried and it usually ended up right back on the mage who was teaching him.

Tony had been living with Loki for just over three weeks now and it was difficult not to be captivated by the guy. Loki was an enigma wrapped in a riddle wrapped in a mischief god. How could Tony not be utterly fascinated and addicted to the rare opportunity of getting to know him? Tony was in a very unique position and he had no intentions of squandering it.

And yeah, Tony knew that Loki was only giving him the time of day because they were stuck together until Loki could offload him back onto Thor, but that was why he didn’t want to waste a second. It was why he got frustrated sitting alone in his room meditating when he could be out in the living room picking Loki’s brain for more magical answers.

He understood the necessity behind being able to find his magical core every time, without fail, but damn it, Tony missed meditating with Loki! 

The first time he’d found his core, they had been sitting crossed-legged in front of each other with Loki’s voice both an anchor and a guide. The first time he’d been able to feel it had been like his first successful flight in the suit and he’d gasped. His power was like heat, metal and electricity and it glowed like a soft red flame.

When he’d opened his eyes, Tony had seen Loki’s soft smile and had reached out and grasped the other man’s hands, squeezing them tightly as he spoke so fast and with such excitement he was tripping over his own words. It was only hours later that Tony even realised he’d touched Loki so casually and affectionately and had been stunned that he hadn’t ended up dismembered. 

But Loki hadn’t seemed to mind. He’d let Tony hold onto his hands without complaint while speaking with a subdued pleasure at Tony’s success. His green eyes had been incredibly bright and happy about Tony’s baby steps with magic. He looked proud. And it was hard to go back to fearing and thinking of Loki as a ‘bad guy’ after that.

It was also hard to look at Loki; his enthusiastic teacher, his quirky, sarcastic roommate, his attractive, genius... friend - and not grab Loki by the arms and tell him to: _be a good guy with me, don’t go anywhere, teach me more, you’re amazing, I don’t want you to disappear again, I’ve never met anyone like you, don’t send me back alone, you’re incredible, I want to learn more about you._

It made Tony sigh again before dropping down onto his back on the bed. Yet the movement forced his arms to hit the mattress, reminding him of the weight affixed to them.

Raising his hands, Tony stared at the manacles, long having discarded trying to force them off. He dully hit them together, hearing the sharp sound of metal on metal fill the room. It was that harsh, painful reminder that kept Tony from letting free any of his requests for more time with the mage.

Loki was only keeping Tony here to procure a favour, nothing more.

Tony might be starting to like the guy, starting to consider what they shared a _friendship_ but Loki was only out for himself. Teaching Tony was a fun way to pass the time while they were stuck together. Chatting with someone was a nice bit of company after living alone for months. Tony was nothing but a passing entertainment. 

Tony tried to ignore how much that hurt.

He also pushed away from the bed, frustrated and not wanting to spend even more time wallowing over something he couldn’t change. Or at least... something that he couldn't change when he wasn’t with Loki and trying to endear himself to the mage. He was also trying to subtly convince Loki that spending more time around Tony and teaching him magic was absolutely what Loki wanted to spend the next few years doing. Hell, Tony could give it a shot, right?

Making his way out of the guest room, Tony started heading towards the living space. The place Loki lived in was actually fairly large. It was big enough for two bedrooms as well as a study, a living space that was connected to a kitchen and a spare room Loki used for his magic. The place was made entirely of wood and was surrounded by a forest. There was always a fire crackling and it gave the place a surprisingly homey feel that Tony really wouldn’t have expected from a guy like Loki. 

But after the last few years aboard a ship and surrounded by metal and space on all sides, Tony was enjoying the grounding feeling of the place.

Tony found Loki in the living room sitting on the settee he favoured. He was scowling darkly at what seemed to be a projected image of the universe, he was swiping through it like it was a tablet and he couldn’t find the right page. Tony had seen it enough times to know what it meant, and he felt an odd mixture of disappointment and relief. “Still can’t find the Revengers?”

“It is a large universe and your cloaking devices are annoyingly effective,” Loki grumbled.

Tony couldn't help preening a little bit at that. He’d worked hard with Heimdall and Stephen Strange to make something that even their gazes had trouble detecting. After all, if it could keep them out, you’d have to hope it could do the same for the Revengers enemies.

“I’d apologise for being so talented,” Tony said, sitting down beside the other man. “But I’m too busy being smug.”

“A talent and arrogance that will only require that you stay with me for _longer_ ,” Loki riposted while flicking his gaze to Tony with his eyebrows raised challengingly.

 _That’s not such a bad thing_ , drifted through Tony’s mind but he very pointedly did _not_ say it to the mage.

Tony turned his attention to the map instead and let his fingers hover near Knowhere. 

“Have you tried searching for the Guardians? They can always put us in contact with the Revengers.” Loki hummed thoughtfully and Tony tried not to think about how much Loki must be looking forward to getting rid of him. “Worse comes to worse,” Tony continued, ignoring the way a part of his chest ached at the words, “you can just drop me off with them.” Tony looked over at Loki, flashing a smile that was slightly too forced. “That way, I’m out of your hair sooner.”

"But then I will not have the satisfaction of seeing Thor's face," Loki remarked, a small frown furrowing his brow.

“Maybe I can learn how to teleport you a picture?” Tony quipped despite both of them knowing he was nowhere near trained enough for that yet.

Loki let out a small huff of amusement. “Let us wait until you can at least conjure a flame before attempting anything more difficult.”

Tony grinned. “Does that mean you’ll give me a power source to practice with?”

This time, Loki allowed himself to chuckle softly. “No, I will not.”

Sighing, Tony leant back against the couch. “Well, I can’t meditate for shit right now. Any chance you can entertain me?”

“No, Stark,” Loki told him, shaking his head with what almost looked like fond amusement. He also dismissed the illusion of the universe to turn to face Tony more fully. Tony could see the way that his posture shifted just a little to create the diligent, patient teacher that Tony was becoming familiar with. “Now, why are you having problems meditating?”

_Because I can’t get my mind off this gorgeous guy-_

_-wait_ , Tony’s thoughts stuttered to a confused stop. _**What?**_

 _Nope. No way. Uh, uh._ Tony refused to believe he had just thought that and he resolutely pushed it to the back of his mind as he focused on Loki’s words and the latest magic lesson rather than what his mind had just spat out.

Because that had to be wrong; he wasn’t attracted or _interested_ in Loki, surely? It was just an absent thought; he didn’t _want_ Loki or anything... right?

* * *

A month and a half was not enough time to fall in love. It _wasn’t._

But interest, infatuation and longing? Yes, it was enough time to form those.

It was why Loki’s heart fell. It was why pain erupted in his chest and dread washed through him upon finding the Guardians of the Galaxy’s ship and knowing that he had no choice but to give Tony Stark back.

Loki knew the fluttering wings of infatuation; he knew the harsh beat of desire and the spark of a like mind. Loki had known and ignored the way those feelings were developing around... _Tony_. 

Because how could Loki not become enchanted by the man? Tony looked at him with wondering eyes, Tony laughed at his jokes; Tony adored magic and loved learning of it with Loki. He kept the mage company, joined him for relaxed dinners filled with easy chatter and seemed genuinely interested to learn more about Loki and the life he’d lived.

And while Loki knew that some of Tony’s actions might be distorted and coloured by the power that Loki held over him, he also believed that Tony enjoyed their time together as well as his magic lessons. 

Was it foolish to think so? Undoubtedly, but it still couldn’t change Loki’s mind.

It frustrated Loki to find himself so _besotted_ by a mortal--a brilliant, mad man who had intrigued Loki for years, who had proven himself to be just as incredible in person as he was from afar; a man who it was entirely too easy to be ensnared by. Tony Stark was a brilliant, handsome mortal with a bright smile, a contagious laugh, a sharp mind, and a personality that Loki wanted to spend years learning every facet of.

But Tony Stark was not someone he could _keep_ \- but, by the Norns, Loki so desperately wanted to.

Loki didn’t want Tony to leave. He wanted to keep teaching the man magic and feeling a rush of happiness and pride at his success. He wanted to kiss Tony's lips in comfort during his failures before offering encouragement and compliments so that he would try again. Loki wanted to kiss the man deeper, distracting Tony from his study of magic and making him focus entirely on Loki. He wanted to take the man to their shared bed and explore every inch of coveted, tanned skin.

Loki wanted to stand by Tony’s side in battle; keeping him protected when needed and laughing with glee as the mortal destroyed his enemies with flare and brilliance. He wanted to watch Tony fly back to the ground, landing beside Loki and flip up his visor to wink and smirk and then kiss Loki fiercely.

Loki very much found that he wanted Tony in every conceivable way - and Loki also knew that he had no means of gaining him.

It hurt him to acknowledge, but Loki knew that he didn’t have a choice or a chance. Loki might control the manacles that could direct Tony’s every move, but Tony had a life outside his brief entrapment with Loki. Loki was not the one destined to hold the mortal’s affections and he had no choice but to accept that. He had no choice but to let him go - to let Tony be free from his imprisonment and free to never see Loki again. Tony would have no difficulty seeking magical assistance from the Earth sorcerer or any other more reputable mage. He didn’t need Loki.

Closing his eyes, Loki could only grit his teeth. This was not what he had planned. He wasn’t supposed to grow attached to Tony. He wasn’t supposed to find someone else in this wretched universe to give a damn about. But life was often unfair to Loki, and this would be one more thing he would need to weather. 

_Take what you are handed and then steal more before you are caught._ The thought made him bark out a harsh laugh. For what more could he steal? He’d stolen time, companionship and laughter from Tony. No. No, he’d stolen more than enough. Now, it was time to return him.

Opening his eyes, Loki forced himself up from where he’d been sitting and performing the spell that located the Guardians. He also made himself walk out of the room to locate Tony - yet, even as he walked through his home, he could see small reminders of another person’s presence, of _Tony’s_ presence with each step.

He knew he would miss that when the mortal was gone.

The books placed haphazardly, the additional dishes in the kitchen and living space. The blanket Tony would wrap around his shoulders in the evenings and discard during the day. 

He would also miss moments like this, stepping into the living area and seeing Tony lying on the couch with a book, grumbling to himself about magic and cursing Loki’s name in fond affection.

 _Perhaps I will make a clone of him, a voice to wander the house when he..._ but Loki discarded the idea quickly, almost disgusted with himself. The last thing he needed to do was fall back into the unhealthy habits he’d developed when stuck in his cell on Asgard.

The last thing Loki needed was to trick his mind into believing that Tony still resided with him.

_You must let him go, there is no other option._

The thought made him sigh softly, and he gave himself a few moments more, simply looking at the mortal before he forced himself to call the other man's name, “Stark.”

Tony blinked and tilted his head back, looking at Loki upside down with a small grin pulling at his mouth. Loki would miss being on the receiving end of that smile.

“What’s up, Loki?” He asked easily.

Loki kept his expression blank while eyeing Tony intently, searching for even a hint of regret; “I have located the Guardians of the Galaxy. I can deposit you with them as soon as you are ready to leave.”

Tony blinked, his own face as masked as Loki’s own. “ _Oh,_ ” he murmured. “Wow.”

 _Ask to stay_ , Loki silently wished. _Tell me you wish for more lessons with me._

But Tony didn’t say that, instead, he pushed himself into a sitting position, placing his feet on the ground and the book on the cushions beside him. Tony’s eyes were averted as he murmured, “I, uh, guess that’s that, huh?” He shifted, looking at Loki and giving a slightly tight smile. “I guess you’d want to send me back now then? Get me the hell out of your hair.”

“Yes, of course,” Loki murmured, the words heavy on his tongue.

The pain in his breast only intensified as Tony put his hands to his knees before pushing to his feet and walking determinedly over to Loki. He stood before the mage, Tony’s eyes scanning his face for a long moment before his mouth quirked into a smile that Loki couldn’t quantify.

“I guess I should say thanks for the magic lessons and for not taking advantage of me.” Tony lifted his arms between them, drawing their gazes to the manacles. “I really appreciate that, Loki.”

“You’re welcome,” Loki answered, hesitating before adding, “Tony.”

The use of his first name made the mortal smile more genuinely. His eyes were bright and warm, his expression open and beautiful. He looked almost _fond_ and Loki knew it must be a lie, he knew it must be nothing but happiness at returning to his friends - but Loki still greedily adored seeing it.

And before Loki could stop it, a horrible thought was slipping through his mind; a selfish, desperate thought that would not ruin a thing, when he would never see the mortal again.

_Perhaps there is one more thing I can steal._

It was a terrible, rotten, dishonourable wish, but Loki found he was moving before he could think better of it. He took the final step closer that would remove the last of the distance between them. He saw Tony’s momentary confusion before Loki was cupping the other man’s cheeks.

Closing his eyes, Loki brought their mouths together in a soft kiss.

It hurt to know it was the only time, the only _kiss_ , but Loki pushed that to the side in order to memorize the feel of facial hair against him and soft lips against his own. He memorized the scent of the other man, the warmth and smoothness of his cheeks as Loki cradled Tony’s face in his hands.

He pulled back earlier than he wished to; he pulled back despite it hurting Loki to do so.

Loki looked down into Tony’s wide-eyed, stunned features and told him, “Take care of yourself, Tony Stark.” He stroked a thumb over Tony’s cheek gently. “And consider your safety the only favour that I will ever desire from you or my brother.”

Tony’s eyes widened even further as realisation flooded them but Loki didn’t let him respond as he removed the manacles with a gesture and activated the spell that would hurl Tony across the galaxy to land safe and unharmed before the Guardians of the Galaxy. 

Loki also sent the magic books that Tony had been reading; letting them land at the mortal’s feet so that he could still continue his studies and perfect his talents even without Loki present.

He knew it was cowardly to steal a kiss and confess his affections without giving the other man a chance to respond, but Loki knew it would do him little good to offer himself as a perspective suitor. The two of them were simply... not meant for more than a chance encounter or a tentative alliance.

Loki had gained a slice of time with the other man and he’d gained a kiss; it would have to be enough. 

... And if Loki placed a small spell on Tony to keep an eye on his wellbeing, well, no one need ever know.

There were precious few people in this universe that Loki cared for any longer, and even if he could only ever watch from afar, Loki hoped to help protect this one.

* * *

Tony was furious. He was so angry he wished he had a repulsor handy so he could blow something up.

Loki, that _bastard_ , had teleported him away! Kissed him and ran! He hadn’t even given Tony a chance to say anything, like the whole: “ _hey, do you want to actually hang out outside of quasi-slavery and compulsion cuffs because I'd really like us to do that?_ ” thing that he’d been debating from the moment Loki had told him he’d found the Guardians.

When Loki _kissed him_ , Tony had just wanted to alter that to, “ _oh, thank fuck, can you keep teaching me magic and date me and maybe join the Revengers so you can be around all the time?_ ” but Loki. Had. Fled.

Tony was still fuming even as he picked up the magic books around his feet, barely noticing the way the Guardians were exclaiming their shock and happiness at his sudden appearance and safety.

“What happened?” Peter asked, looking relieved and still faintly concerned as he came over, scanning the area cautiously. “Last we were able to find out you were bought at a slave auction?”

“Loki bought me,” Tony grumbled, still angry. “Then the fucker sent me back without letting me tell him I want to kiss him too.” Peter blinked, glancing over at his team who looked equally confused. Tony just ignored them to continue his rant, “It’s why I need to get my suit so I can find Heimdall so his stupid eyes can find Loki so I can damn well yell at him for being a fucking idiot. Are the Revengers nearby? I need to go find Thor’s stupid brother and kiss him senseless.”

Tony looked at the stunned group, ignoring the way Rocket was nudging Peter and making the ‘he’s crazy’ symbol with a rotating claw beside his head. “Well?” Tony demanded impatiently. “Are you going to fucking help me, or what?”

It took a few moments where the Guardians silently communicated with shrugs, raised eyebrows and grimaces, but in the end, Peter turned back to him and said, “I’m probably going to regret this, but, yeah, okay, we’ll help you find your boyfriend.”

* * *

Loki didn’t expect to see Tony again. He had assumed that the mortal would avoid him as much as possible; that nothing short of a threat to the universe (or a threat to Tony’s life) would ever bring them back together again.

Loki assumed that the sudden resurgence of Heimdall’s searching eye a week after Tony left was due to Thor. 

Loki assumed that Tony would have little interest nor means in locating his home.

Loki did _not_ expect to feel the Earth sorcerer’s magic slice a hole through space and sky just outside of his wards a month after he sent Tony to the Guardians. 

Loki didn’t expect to throw himself out his front door only to see a red and gold blur - a red and gold _suit of armour_ fly out and slip through his wards as if they didn’t exist.

Because they _didn’t_ exist, not for Tony; the one person he couldn’t bring himself to keep out.

Loki’s eyes had only been able to widen as Tony flew his suit with ease and determination, aiming for Loki’s cabin and not stopping until he could land on the ground mere metres before Loki. 

Loki could only stare at the other man as Tony righted himself, but instead of firing a blast at Loki or aiming a fist at his face, Tony just uncurled the suit from around him, stepping out onto the grass wearing nothing but his undersuit.

Loki couldn’t stop his gaze from dragging over the other man’s toned, _gorgeous_ form wearing such skin-tight clothing, but he made his eyes snap up to Tony’s when the mortal started talking.

“So, here’s the thing,” Tony said, starting to walk towards him, “I met this really nice guy who turned out to be a giant fucking asshole.” Tony was scowling at him and Loki tried not to flinch at the accusastion. “He was a really good teacher, funny as hell and is more of a hero and a good guy then he probably ever wants to admit.”

Loki’s mouth twitched at the words, very much wanting to deny them. It was an action that caught Tony’s eye and made him huff out a laugh, his glare starting to soften. “He also made me spend a _month_ accruing favours from people all across the galaxy just so that I could find a way to track his stupid ass down again.”

Tony briefly paused as he came to a stop a temptingly close distance to Loki. The mage could almost reach out and touch him - but Loki didn’t, he kept his attention on Tony’s face; it looked irritated and tried and somehow, incredibly, impossibly _fond_.

“And do you know what’s been the one thing about this last month that I’ve hated the most?” Tony asked.

“No,” Loki whispered, feeling fearful and tense and trying desperately not to let himself give in to the small flame of hope.

But his answer just made Tony smile and confess, “It’s been a month without you.”

Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief, but he didn’t get a chance to do more before Tony’s hand was lightly coming up to cup the back of Loki’s neck. He was then pulling the mage down into a gentle, wonderful kiss.

It only took Loki a moment to react to it; his arms wrapping around Tony’s waist while his hands pressing against Tony’s lower back. Loki responded to the kiss with an almost desperate enthusiasm; a month of pent up want. Tony’s arms were quick to curl around Loki’s neck, their bodies shifting even closer together as their mouths tasted and explored.

It was almost too good to be true, but Loki didn’t try to pull away and seek clarification; he was unwilling to break the moment when it was everything he had wanted for weeks. Everything he had thought was futile to wish and long for. But air did, unfortunately, eventually force them to break apart. Yet, they didn’t go far; leaning their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

Loki didn’t want to move, didn’t want to give fate even the slightest chance of plucking this man and the kiss from him - but Tony didn't seem inclined to move either. He brushed his nose against Loki's, giving a soft, teasing huff of laughter. “Thanks for letting me kiss you back this time.”

Loki couldn’t stop his grimace, nor the way he tightened his hold on the other man’s waist. “I did not think you would feel the same,” He whispered; half apology and half lingering doubt. “Had I known, I would have removed the manacles and kissed you far sooner.”

“Yeah, it was a shit situation, I get that,” Tony agreed. “Kind of why I’m not punching you in the face right now.” He paused. “Mind you, it _is_ why I’m planning to make you help fulfil some of the favours I’ve accumulated.”

The words prompted him to give a soft laugh. They also helped him start to relax, start to dare to believe that this was possible, that Tony might be inclined to stay with him for a while, if he already had such plans in mind. “Is that so?”

“We’ll make a date out of it,” Tony told him, grinning widely. “Hunt down a magical trinket for Stephen Strange and steal a few for us while we’re there.”

The thought made Loki grin and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Tony again. This kiss lasted longer; becoming deeper and sending sparks of desire through Loki until he made himself break away.

He just looked at Tony for a long moment seeing nothing but genuine affection and pleasure in the mortal’s eyes. There was no hint of a lie or duplicity and no reason for Tony to return to him other than because he _wanted_ to. It made Loki’s chest feel so incredibly soft and warm.

Stroking his fingers over Tony’s sides and delighting in the fact that he could, Loki asked, “And when will we procure these items?”

“Eh, maybe in a few days,” Tony told him, his eyes bright with the same desire that was flaring to life within Loki. “I think we’ve got some catching up to do first, don’t you?”

Loki grinned; he also started tugging Tony backwards and towards the house. “Oh, yes, I think we do.”

Tony’s eyes were bright and playful and _happy_ as they held fast to Loki’s own. It was a sight Loki never imagined he would see or experience. It was a sight a small part of him still couldn’t fathom was real and his to enjoy.

“Great,” Tony told him with a smirk, pressing in close and kissing Loki again. “Let’s start the first catch up in your bedroom.”

The words made Loki laugh and tug the other man even closer.

 _Oh yes_ , Loki thought with possessive pleasure; _this time, Tony Stark; I’m not ever letting you go._


End file.
